drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilfre
Wilfre is the main antagonist in the Drawn to Life video game series. History Wilfre was once a normal Raposa, even the most popular and respected villager in the town. He was always the center of attention. However, he questioned why the Raposa were not allowed to design their own creations in the Book of Life, and told the Mayor that "it could be done better". After being told by the Mayor not to touch the Book of Life, he snuck into the Creation Hall and tried to bring his own drawings to life. But his drawings came out evil, dark, and twisted (reasons for this are somewhat unknown, but it could be that his intentions were not pure, or simply because he was not The Creator), and when the villagers found out, the Mayor, Officer Cricket, and his deputy ran him out of town. In rage, Wilfre ripped the Book of Life into shreds, and threw the pages into the wind, diffusing them around the world. Later, somewhere between the time of the flashback and the time the game takes place, and he was consumed by shadow. Personality Wilfre is a cunning Raposa, as well as somewhat of a skilled user of persuasion and manipulation. He was able to trick each leader of different villages, and persuade Mari to steal the Book of Life for him in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He does not see his actions as completely evil, because he is trying to save the Raposa from destruction, though he is very much aware he hurts others and does things seen as evil in the process. He often speaks with a slight cockiness to his voice. Other times he will sound as if he feels that he is superior to the other Raposa, or even sound irate with them. Forms Wilfre is first shown in the first game, Drawn to Life, as a shadow being who takes the form as a raposa. Later, his story is shown where he is a normal Raposa who was taken over by shadow. He takes various forms throughout the story of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS). These are Sock and Salem. He uses Sock to try to get close to the Raposa, and uses Salem in order to trick various village leaders. In ''Drawn to Life When he is seen for the first time, he appears no longer a Raposa, but a shadow being due to corruption. He is responsible for the shadow creeping into the town. He also has many of the villagers kidnapped and hidden throughout the levels in Shadow Cages, and even goes so far as to kill the Mayor to get the Book of Life. When he is defeated in the Shadow Lair, he returns to his normal Raposa form, seeming surprised, and in panic before dissolving altogether. Battle Wilfre first decides to let his scorpion take care of the Hero, but that does not work so he tries to finish him off himself. Wilfre can attack with two of your own creations: the Star and the Trident. He will summon them out of nowhere and fire them at you. He also swoops down and, just like most bosses, just touching him will take life. At half life, Wilfre exclaims "Ooooh! Now prepare to die!" though the only thing that happens is his increase in speed, and firing tridents after every other attack. Once he is beaten, he cries "Ow! Ow! Ow! What?! No!!! This cannot be!" ''Then falls down to the ground, the shadow disappears, and he gets up looking afraid as he disintegrates. In ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter ﻿In the DS version of the second game, Wilfre, a shadow being again, captured Heather and drained all the color. This, in his view, was saving the Raposa, but dooming them to a colorless existence. It turns out, they were connected to Mike's world when he fell into a coma (in the original DS version it was caused by a car accident, but in the Collection re-release he fell from a tree.) By draining the color he would stay in the coma, and the world of the Raposa would live on, but by Wilfre being defeated, he would wake up, seemingly destroying the world of the Raposa. Wilfre is at first the only character outside of the Creator and Heather who is aware of this fact. In Watersong, disguised as Salem, he takes Mayor Rose's voice, which was the key to the village's prosperity. In Lavasteam he turns Miney paranoid and insane, and convinces him to forcefully become king of the village, feeding Miney's paranoia by telling him that his brother Key would eventually betray him. And in the Galactic Jungle he suggested to Click to start the Dot Rot Pot USF. Another person he persuaded was Mari, to help him get him the Book of Life, but she goes back to side with her village. After Galactic Jungle, the villagers arrive in Wilfre's Wasteland, a mesh of the three villages encountered before. He seems to have ripped out pieces of the other levels (seeing as they look like they are on a floating book, and the pieces do not perfectly flow together) to create his own realm. Second Battle The first time around, Wilfre is completely unbeatable. He moves quickly, can summon other enemies, and employs his staff that is capable of shooting a fast and long-ranged radar-like beam that makes quick work of the Hero. Eventually, the Hero is completely defeated and Wilfre begins a tirade, stating that the Raposa's intentions are not right, that they are only looking out for themselves and are "writing rules to support the structure, instead of the life it was meant to protect." He begins to suck the color from the Hero, while outside the Raposa are praying to the Creator. The Creator destroys the staff and restores the Hero. Furious, Wilfre rips a page from the Book of Life and summons his Ultimate Creation. Wilfre's "Ultimate Creation" shoots lightning bolts that speed across the ground until the hit the end walls. It also turns into a tornato that sucks in the Hero. Wilfre is easily beaten by dodging lightning and running away from the tornado, and then when his cloud swoops down, you jump on him (preferrably bum bash -- down + b). Even in the air, Wilfre sits within jumping range, making it possible to fit in hits while he hovers over the Hero. When he is finally defeated, he flickers between forms, from his shadow form to Sock to Salem to his Raposa form until Heather is finally released from his hold (and you will notice the shadow on her face is gone). He might be able to come back again but it is highly possible due to the fact that the shadow disappeared and he dissipated into thin air just after. Abilities Manipulation/Persuasion As stated before, Wilfre seems to be a master manipulator. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter he was able to easily fool and manipulate every one of the village leaders in favor of his cause, including Mari. Shadow Creation and Control In the original Drawn to Life, Wilfre controlled the darkness around the village. This was first demonstrated when Wilfre covered the village's bridge in darkness so that the Hero could not "attempt a pathetic rescue." Wilfre is also the only one able to walk through the darkness. Seeing as Wilfre did not have the Book of Life for most of game, it must be that he can make minor shadow creatures himself, without the aid of the book. Transformation It is shown Wilfre can alter his appearance at will. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, he transformed into two other characters. One of them, Salem, is a dark opera singer who bears a resemblance to the Phantom of the Opera. The second is a seemingly innocent Raposa with a signature green-and-yellow hat, named Sock. Neither could just simply be a costume, since upon defeat, Wilfre cycles through both of them, along with his Raposa self. Teleportation via portal In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre can control portals to transport himself, as well as dump Raposa in other villages. Etymology Wilfre may be based on the name Wilfred, which means "desiring peace". It could also refer to "Free Will". Wilfre's Japanese name, Will, most likely has similar origins to his English name. Gallery Art Salem.jpg|Wilfre disguised as Salem Sock Art.JPG|Wilfre disguised as Sock Sprites Wilfre.gif Wilfre_standing.gif Wilfre idle.gif Wilfre outraged.gif|Wilfre Outraged Wilfre_on_his_Ultimate_Creation.gif|Wilfre on his "Ultimate Creation" Wilfre's Scepter.png|Wilfre's Scepter Screenshots CoverTheBridgeInDarkness.png|Meeting Wilfre in Drawn to Life Wilfre's_creations_gone_wrong.png|Wilfre prior to being consumed by shadow What_no.png|Wilfre defeated Wilfre's portals.jpg|Wilfre summoning a portal Staff_attack.png|Wilfre's beam attack Trivia *In the 5th Cell game, Lock's Quest, ''graves for Wilfre, Mari and the Mayor can be found in the forest camp. The Wilfre grave is implied to be haunted by many characters. Oddly enough, after the camp a new type of enemy called the phantom clockwork appears. This bares more of a resemblance to a shadow walker than to normal robotic enemy, (being made of a shadowy substance as opposed to metal.) This may or may not be a reference to Wilfre. *Along with other religious referencing in the game, Wilfre has been compared to the biblical account of the angel Lucifer. Lucifer was once the most beautiful angel but questioned God and was cast down into the darkness and shadows of hell followed by his minions. *Wilfre is not in the Wii version of ''Drawn to Life, though he is mentioned. He is actually dead during the events of the Wii version. *Wilfre's relationship with Circi has not been confirmed, but it is strongly suggested that they were lovers at some point. *Wilfre could be based on the character giygas, from the earthbound/mother series. Seeing as they both have a simmilar backstory, and are both shadow creatures. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Shadow Wilfre